


I Still Get Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Overestimulation, Smut, Spanking, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets jealous. Harry gives him nothing to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback. this is like my second time writing smut!

Niall tapped his foot repeatedly on the red carpet as he waited for his boyfriend to get home. He sat on his couch, his arms crossed against his chest. He was furious. Furious at Harry for going out with her again and not telling Niall about it. Just like he hadn't told him he was going on a yacht with her. 

Niall bit on his lip as he glanced at his watch. Eight forty seven. Where the fuck was his Harry? 

As he intensely stared at his tv screen, Harry unlocked the front door and walked inside, whistling something that Niall didn't recognize. But it's not like he cared, he was mad. 

"Where were you?" Niall asked. Only he already knew where Harry was at. 

"With Kendall. Mana-" 

Niall scoffed. "Are you sure it was management this time? You left at eleven in the morning, Harry. You didn't tell me where you were going. I logged into twitter to see pictures of you holding Kendall and kissing her and stupid shit like that. I don't fucking think you do that cause you're forced to. I'm starting to doubt you still love me." Niall used his fingers as quotations when he said love. 

Harry was perplexed. He really wanted to burst out laughing because... well because he literally told Niall that management called and wanted him to go spend a day with Kendall. Niall nodded to him in response, so he thought Niall knew. But he thought wrong then. Plus, it really wasn't the time to laugh. 

"Niall... I did tell you," Harry replied. 

"No, you didn't. Do you love me Harry? Cause right now..." Niall trailed off and sniffed. "Right now I think you don't." 

Niall was looking at his feet now, not even dating to look at Harry in the eye because it was embarrassing. When he cried he'd get all red and snotty. 

Harry smiled. He walked towards his boyfriend and enveloped him a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around his boy's waist and lightly laughed into his hair. 

"Tsk tsk, baby. That's a shame. You know Harry loves his princess so, so much. Harry loves Niall more than he loves the smell of cinnamon and apples. Harry loooves Niall more than he loves watching the night sky unfold before his eyes. Harry loves Niall more than anyone else. But Harry doesn't love it when his baby thinks he doesn't love him. It breaks his heart, because how could such a beautiful boy doubt that Harry loves him. Harry will never stop loving Niall. Mm, never. Not for a stuck up snob I was set up with, not for anyone. Does my baby want Harry to show him how much he fucking adores him?" 

Harry knows how when he talks in third person it soothes Niall. It makes him feel all happy on the inside, which is why he was doing it now. 

"Shut up. I hate it when you do that. I may be hugging you but that's only because I need an embrace okay?" Niall whispered from Harry's chest, because that's literally where he could reach. 

"Baby, I really do love you. I love you I the moon and back, with a million more turns to and from. I love everything about you." Harry suddenly picked him up and sat on the couch. He seated the bottle blond on his lap before continuing. 

"I love," He pecked his lips. "You. I really fucking do." He started pecking Niall on every inch of his face, stopping at Niall's soft spot on his neck. He started to kiss on it, sucking softly. 

"H-Harry. Stop it. I'm trying to be mad at you here." But he couldn't. He couldn't be mad when Harry was there licking and sucking on his pale, sensitive skin trying to get Niall to feel something. 

And eventually he was. He was a moaning mess, with large, purple bruises littering his neck and jawline. Harry tugged on the ends of Niall's shirt, trying to get it off. 

Niall obliged, and tossed it over his head. Harry then started to unbuckle Niall's tight skinnies. 

"Mm, baby. You taste so fucking good. Too bad Daddy has to teach you a lesson. Daddy has to let his baby know that he loves him," Harry growled against Niall's ear. The boy only whimpered in response. 

In one quick second, Harry had pulled Niall over he's shoulder and started walking towards their room. The smaller boy squeals, begs for Harry to put him down. He punches Harry's back, attempting to get down. 

"No can do, sweet boy." 

Once they were inside their bedroom, Harry throws Niall on their bed. He gets on top of him, straddling his hips and kissing him hard. He cups Niall's clothed private part in his hand, making the smaller boy gasp. Harry decided that this was his chance to slip his tongue into Niall's mouth. 

Harry loved it really. He loved the taste of Niall's mouth. It was sweet, just the way he loved it. Minty too, only adding to the pleasure. 

The curly haired boy took his boxers off in one swift move. Niall could feel the cold air hit him, making him shiver. 

"Oh baby, I don't know if I should have some fun with your or just fuck you right now." Harry said against Niall's little, pink ear. That enough sent shivers throughout the faux blond's body. 

Without any warning, Harry starts to pump Niall's length in his hands, slowly going up and down. His fingertips would purposely brush against Niall's balls when he'd go down, making Niall whimper. 

"Stop it. I'm t-trying to be mad here!" His shaky voice only aroused Harry more. 

"Are you still stretched from Saturday?" Harry asked. He ran his fingers over Niall's opening. 

"I-I think," He responded, only to have Harry insert one long finger into him. 

"Fuck. You're still so tight."

Harry thrusted his middle finger in and out of Niall's pink hole. The blond was whining, begging Harry for more. He was almost crying. Harry's ring wouldn't help ease the pleasure, it only added to it. 

"Think that's enough?" Harry asked as he gave Niall's ass cheek a hard spank, making the blond squeal. He nodded and grasped onto his shoulders. 

"Please, just fuck me right now." He said, his voice shaky. 

And so he did. But first, he grabbed a condom from the drawer next to true table and some lube. He opened the foil packet and slid it onto his cock. Then he lived himself up and lined himself up with Niall's hole. 

He didn't even give the boy a warning before slamming into him. Niall screamed, but took it because he knew the pain would be over in a few minutes. Niall looked up at Harry when he was ready for him to move. 

And when he was told he could, he had no mercy. He thrusted in and out, at times going fast, and then slowing down a bit, then going back to fast. 

"Harry, holy fucking-" 

Harry spanked Niall hard once again, leaving a bright red mark onto his ass. "That's for not believe I love you baby." 

He hit him once again. "That one was for thinking I'd cheat on you."

And two more times. "And those two were for saying you hate me, and because you've been bad. Super, super bad." 

Niall eyes were brimmed with tears, because fuck, he loved this so much. He loved the pain that was mixed with pleasure. It all felt so good for Niall. The spanks, the feeling of Harry being inside of him, slamming into him with no mercy being showed. It's like he wanted Niall to cry. 

He took Niall's pale check and gripped it into his hand. This made Niall let out a porn worthy moan, making them curly haired lad smirk. It made his ego grown knowing he makes his baby feel this good, knowing he can cause him to lose his breath. 

"I think- oh my god. I am so close, Harry, shit-" He gets cut off by Harry. 

"If you come before I do I swear to god I will punish you even harder," Harry growled. Niall gulped and nodded, ignoring the intense feeling in the bottom of his stomach signaling he was close. 

But how could he when Harry was not only inside of Niall, but also taking his cock into his hands and pumping him. Niall was a whimpering mess. He was sobbing now because of Harry. 

On the other hand, Harry's body was hot and sweaty, and he was ready to come. Except he wanted to torture his baby and kept himself from releasing into his hole. He loved seeing the pain across Niall's face as he teased him. 

"H-Harry, I- please!" Niall cried. His back was arching, and he honestly felt like he was on cloud nine. 

And then Harry couldn't hold it anymore. It was all so amazing and hot and fast that he just had to release, feeling his orgasm slowly die out once he's let it out. 

"Okay baby, you can come now." He said. 

And once he said that, Niall was shooting his load onto his stomach and on the sheets. He was crying because of his climax. He wasn't going to lie though, he fucking loved it. 

Soon, Harry pulled out from Niall's ass and took the used condom off. He grabbed a towel and cleaned himself and then walking over to Niall.

He was a mess. He was still panting, and he was still crying. Harry placed a soft peck on his forehead and his lips before cleaning his stomach. 

"I love you, don't forget that." 

++++ 

Later that night, once the sheets were changed and they had their pajamas on, both boys were so tired that they were now cuddling in bed. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you and I'm sorry I said those mean things. I love you, I really do. Will you forgive me?" Niall's head was in the crook of Harry's neck and shoulder as he played with the end of Harry's t-shirt. 

The green eyed boy chuckled. "Of course my love. I hope that tonight's lesson made you learn though. Or else next time, it'll be worse."


End file.
